Geuse Me Up
by BumblebeesHoneysuckle
Summary: What if Lydia died but had a daughter? what if BJ found her interesting? this is my first fanfic, be gentle!


_**Geuse Me Up**_

_**Me: Ok so this is my first ever story that I will be setting up on fanfic and I really hope all you persons out there like it. Creative advice and nice comments are refreshingly welcomed but if you are just going to flame me fer the hell of it then go fuc-**_

_**Lydia: Izzy! Don't even think about it! **_

_**Me: bu-but it's not nice to flame me and I worked soooooo hard on this –puppy face-**_

_**Betel: Babes if sweets needs' ta say it then let 'er say it!**_

_**Lydia: Bastard! In this story she's my baby so shut up and don't tell me how to talk to my child!**_

_**Me: ok guys that's enough and BJ don't antagonize my 'mom' .**_

_**Betel: –Looks Over at Me- Ohhhhhh Sweeeeetttttsssss!**_

_**Me: -Gulp- Y-yeah?**_

_**Betel: -Tackles me and drags me away into my room-**_

_**Review or I'll Juice Ya!**_

Life was never fair for Elizabeth Deetz. At the tender age of five she was almost brutally raped by her own father (resulting in him skipping town right after he was caught), she was always a social outcast amongst all her peers, and her mother and elder brother both just recently perished in a tragic car crash! Not to mention her only other two siblings were now being taken from her to live with her step-father in NEW YORK and she was being shipped off to live with her grand-parents in Connecticut AWAY from her only sources of comfort and reality, after all she is the one who inherited her mother's gift of seeing and speaking to the dead (among other things).

Elizabeth was the spitting image of her mother, with of course a few minor adjustments, she had flowing midnight black hair that was a waterfall of curls down her back, sharp but innocently large ocean blue doe eyes, plump red lips, a perfect figure enshrouded in complete Goth attire, a sharp mind, and a smart tongue. So here she stood at the front door of her dear grandparent's house with a determined but sad face. Once her Grandpa Charlie came to the door she was immediately grabbed up by his strong warm arms and ushered inside the warm house. Her Grandma Delia looked up from her latest sculpture a life size image of her mother and brother when he was first born, in honor of their memory. When she saw Elizabeth dripping head to toe from the ragging storm outside Delia leaped up from her project and hugged her granddaughter close, after wiping her hands of course. Gramps soon called down her 'godparents' Adam and Barbra Maitland, they still looked the same from even her oldest childhood memory, they were dead after all. Phasing all the way through the wall they too ran over to the quiet girl to crush her into their cold arms. After the many questions of if she was alright and if she was cold among other questions she finally managed to get away from them and retire to her moms' old room feigning weariness.

As soon as her head fell on the soft feather down pillow she allowed the tears to fall in rivers down her face. Taking the picture of her whole family out of her back pocket she quietly spoke to seemingly thin air,

"Mom, Jack why did you guys leave us? Everything was finally getting to an almost normal point in our lives! We were finally happy! We found a place that truly accepted us and we were finally making friends, especially me! I know that probably sounds completely bratty and selfish but I can't help it, if my 'powers' are real at all why can't I see you or talk to you? I just want to know if you guys are ok and happy! Please someone, anyone please answer me!" the wind outside picked up to an almost drastic level making the balcony door fly open and rattle a long forgotten piece of paper from one of her moms' old diaries , somehow making it fly up and smack the poor distraught girl in the face. Reaching up and snatching the damned paper from her face while rushing over to the doors and slamming them shut.

After making sure that they were locked she walked back over to the piece of paper with a confused face, it was a flyer and the date was around when her mother was about fourteen years old. Walking over to the vanity that had all her mothers' diaries on it she rifled through them, damn her mother had a diary for every year since she was eight! Finding the right diary she sat down and looked at it she hesitantly opened the cover and started to read.

It was around midnight when she finally finished the diary with a face of utter shock. Damn her mom was even more morbid than she was! She was suicidal for Christ sake! Then when they moved here out to Connecticut she was almost forced to _**marry **_some disgusting poltergeist in return for the Maitland's safety.

'Ewwwwww if mom did marry that guy he would have been my _**DAD;**_ now that is just gross!' The young Goth thought making a face. Sighing Elizabeth looked at her bat-clock to see the blood red numbers reading _12:45._ Yawning she changed into her night clothes and slipped under the black and purple sheets.

Unbeknownst to the tired teen she had started a chain reaction that would flip her and her family's world upside down. Down deep in the pits of the land of the dead the sound of a crazed chuckle echoed.

The early morning sun shone through the bay windows and caressed pale cheeks and eyelids. Moaning the disgruntled owner of the eyes tried to cover her face from the horrible rays. Moaning again they threw off their arm knowing they wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with all that sun.

It had been almost three months since Elizabeth has been with her grandparents and godparents; three extremely long agonizing months since the death of her mother and brother. Sure she had gotten out of her depressive state but it still hurt to even think of her family.

Getting up from the comforting sheets she went to her personal wash room and did her morning routine. In the span of thirty minutes she put on her favorite Lolita dress and high-heels, curled her already curly hair and delicately smoothed on her dark make-up.

Walking down to the kitchen, messenger-bag in hand, she sang a small song she found in her mothers' dairy. Walking into the kitchen where her god mother was making pancakes she sat down her bag and went to the fridge to get the milk and orange juice for the others.

"Good morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Barbra asked looking over at the young beauty behind her.

Izzy looked up from her task with a small smile, "It was good Auntie Barbra, although I had that really weird dream again…." Furrowing her brow Barbra asked, "The one where all you hear is laughter?"

Nodding her head Izzy continued, "Yeah, it's really strange it's not that I'm scared more like just a mild cautiousness, ya know? I mean it's like a messed up horror movie laugh but I just can't seem to be afraid! What do you think?" Izzy asked looking over at her guardian.

Barbra bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer. "Sorry sweetie I don't have any clue…" with that she turned back to the stove making sure that the breakfast wasn't burnt.

Humming a little Izzy flopped into her chair with a small humph; once she was situated her grand-parents came into the room along with her "Uncle" Adam from the glowing green door that she wasn't allowed to go into.

"Hi honey! How was the trip to the underworld?" Barbra asked as she made plates for everyone.

"In all Honesty Barb not very good…" Adam said sitting down with everyone at the table.

"Why? What's wrong Uncle Adam?" Izzy asked looking at the ghost in front of her, slowly chewing her pancakes from heaven.

Cleaning his glasses Adam shared a look with all the adults at the table, "It's nothing sweet-heart now hurry up with those pancakes or else you're going to be late for school." Adam said with a brilliant smile even though his eyes said something was terribly wrong.

Suspicious the tiny brunette none the less stuffed the pancakes down her throat and scurried out to the car to wait for her grand-pa. Meanwhile the adults looked at Adam.

"Later after Charlie takes Elizabeth to school….." Was all he said before getting up to start the dishes. Nodding the others went about their business.

_**Me-Soooooooo what do u think?**_

_**R&R**_

_**i dont own anything!**_


End file.
